Deceptions
by Devi and Tess
Summary: A fic I had to write due to a bet I lost. Contains some het *shudders* and of course, yaoi and torture! Please read and review, it might not be as bad as you think! :)


Deceptions

By Tess

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I never will, either.

Warnings: Yaoi, het, angst, and torture

Author's Notes: This fic is the result of a bet I lost to Devi. She dared me to write a fic that involved the pairing 4xD. So, I have to write this fic. At first I didn't like the idea, but as I started to form a twisted idea for a fic, I started to like it more and more. So, I hope everyone enjoys. Oh, and this fic is dedicated to Devi! :D

***

"I love you, Dorothy," Quatre whispered to his girlfriend as they snuggled up together on the couch, arms wrapped around each other lovingly. The five Gundam pilots were residing together at one of the safehouses, waiting for their next mission to arrive. Quatre had begged Heero to let him bring Dorothy along with them, and Heero had reluctantly agreed, only doing so because he knew he would have to hear Quatre's complaining throughout the time they were staying there. So, they were stuck with the annoying girlfriend of Quatre for God knew how long.

"I wuv you too, Quatre," Dorothy cooed, nuzzling Quatre's neck with her head. The two continued to make kissy faces at each other, babbling nonsense words now and then.

Duo, who was sitting on the couch opposite them, sighed in frustration. "Will you too please shut up? I'm trying to watch the movie here!" he grumbled, glaring at the two lovebirds angrily. Heero just grunted, Wufei snorted, and Trowa didn't say a word.

Dorothy wrinkled her eyebrows in disgust. "Who the hell are you to tell me what to do, Duo Maxwell?" she sneered, casting a death glare at Duo.

"Hey, if you don't like it, there's the door…leave!" Duo shot back.

"Knock it off, you two!" Quatre shouted. "No fighting, please! Leave Dorothy alone, Duo!"

"I knew you'd take her side, Quatre…maybe I'd just better go to my room and leave you guys to yourselves," Duo said in an angry tone, getting up and leaving the room. Heero saw his lover do so and followed quickly behind.

"Are you two going to follow that spoiled brat, or are you going to stay here and enjoy the movie with us?" Dorothy asked sarcastically, glancing at Wufei and Trowa.

Trowa only shook his head and stayed where he was, while Wufei grumbled something, got up and left the room quietly. Quatre watched him with a sort of saddened look on his face.

"You didn't have to be so harsh, Dorothy…maybe Duo was right, we were getting a little loud," Quatre told her.

Dorothy crossed her arms and glowered at the blonde. "You're supposed to take my side, Quatre…he's just jealous because he's not as open with Heero as we're open with our relationship."

"Dorothy, I'm sure that's not true…from what I know and from what I've seen, those two are about as open as we are."

"Yeah, right…like Heero's going to show that much emotion. I bet he doesn't even care about Duo," she said haughtily.

Quatre was growing angry. "You know, Dorothy, just because they aren't all over each other every second of the day like we are, doesn't mean they don't love each other. I bet there's more love in their relationship than there is in ours," he snapped.

Dorothy started to tear up. "How…how can you say that, Quatre?!" she cried, getting up from her seat and bolting out of the room.

Quatre looked at Trowa, who just shrugged and turned his attention back to the television. The blonde sighed and stood up. "I guess I'd better go apologize to Duo," he said sheepishly, getting up and making his way to Heero and Duo's room.

When he reached the couple's room, he politely knocked. "May I come in?" he asked timidly.

"Do what you want," an icy voice replied.

Sighing, Quatre opened the door slightly and peered in. Duo was lying on the bed, staring at the wall, an angry look on his face. Surprisingly, Quatre didn't see Heero anywhere. The blonde approached the bed and lay his hand on Duo's shoulder. "Look, I'm sorry, Duo…I didn't mean to act the way I did out there."

Duo turned to Quatre. "Why do you always take her side? She always thinks she's right. You know how much the rest of us can't stand her," he said.

Quatre sighed. "I know…but sometimes I just can't help it. She is my girlfriend, you know."

"I always thought you had better taste, Quatre," Duo said.

Quatre chuckled. "I don't know why I'm so attracted to her…maybe she just has something others can't see."

"That sure would explain a lot," Duo said, a grin starting to spread across his face.

"I'm sorry for being stupid, Duo…accept my apology?"  


"Of course," Duo replied. "What are friends for, anyway? Now come give me a hug!"

Quatre wrapped his arms around Duo and squeezed. Little did the two know that an angry, jealous pair of green eyes were watching from a tiny slit in the doorway.

To Be Continued…

***

Hope that didn't suck too much! Please, read and review! ~Tess


End file.
